Tales of Friendship: Unwritten
by SivanShemesh
Summary: King Elessar tried to write a book about friendship, but found it hard more that he thought… Completed


Title: Unwritten

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Aranel

Disclaimer: Not mine, they belonged to Tolkien. The song "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield**.**

Rate: G

Warning: angst/humor, friendship, AU.

Summary: King Elessar tried to write a book about friendship, but found it hard more that he thought…

A/N: Written for Aragorn Angst Prompts: _Prompt #137: Book_

The king stared at the blank page before him, his feathered pen poised to detail how Legolas and his friendship had begun, but he found it hard to describe the immense emotions his heart felt.

_I am unwritten,  
__Can't read my mind,  
__I'm undefined  
_

_I'm just beginning,  
__The pen's in my hand,  
__Ending unplanned  
_

_Staring at the blank page before you  
__Open up the dirty window  
__Let the sun illuminate the words  
__That you could not find_

"Adar?" a voice called, and as the door cracked open, the king could see his child's face peer through.

Elessar put down his pen on the opened page and walked toward his son.

"What are you doing here in this cold room?" Eldarion asked his father, pulling his blanket tightly around him with his tiny hands.

_Reaching for something in the distance  
__So close you can almost taste it  
__Release your inhibitions  
__Feel the rain on your skin_

"I am trying to write a book for you, my son. It is about the unique friendship that I share with Legolas, but it is proving quite hard to write." The king pulled his son close, even as thoughts and ideas raced through his head, begging to be written.

"Have you written anything, father?" Eldarion asked.

"Nothing, but a title, and I might reword that too… I can't seem to write anything."

Eldarion looked thoughtful, then he perked up as he looked outside the window. "It's raining outside, adar, let us play in the rain!" Eldarion suggested and started running out, calling back as he ran. "Come, adar, we can play and sing…!"

The king hurried after his son, not wishing him to catch a cold. He could still remember how he was trying to track down the twins and Legolas had come over then, and he longed to pen how the elves had tried unsuccessfully to get him out of those puddles and everything else that followed.

But then he remembered that his son was still somewhere ahead. He sighed and jogged after the boy, not wishing him to catch that dreadful sickness, all the while wondering just where his wife was, when he could certainly do with her help.

_No one else could feel it for you  
__Only you can let it in  
__No one else, no one else  
__Can speak the words on your lips_

Eldarion was squealing in excitement. Aragorn could feel the rain seeping through his clothes as he smiled at how his child tried to catch the falling droplets.

"My son, you are young indeed," he mumbled, a contented look on his face as the rain grew heavier.

_Drench yourself in words unspoken  
__Live your life with arms wide open  
__Today is where your book begins  
__The rest is still unwritten_

Eldarion turned then, noticing how his father's features relaxed, and he hoped that his father has something in mind for his currently unwritten book.

"Adar, have you thought of something to write?" Eldarion asked, as he held his now wet blanket, involuntarily shivering in the cold.

"You are cold, my son, and yes, I have found something to begin with, but I hope I can find the right words to put it all down." Aragorn replied.

_I break tradition  
__Sometimes my tries  
__Are outsides the lines_

Aragorn looked around the gardens. Usually, Arwen would show up to remind them to go indoors but even after so long, there was still no sign of her.

"Where is your mother, Eldarion? I have not seen her all day," Elessar asked with concern and fear in his voice.

"Adar, she left you a message somewhere in the house while you were deeply busy with your book, and I am curious to see why you were in that cold room so long, and yet you've written nothing…?" Eldarion asked with a smile upon his face.

Aragorn thought for a moment. "Did someone arrive?" he asked his son.

"Actually, we have only one visitor, and he said he's going to search for something inside the room," Eldarion told his father innocently.

"Does this guest have a name?" Aragorn asked, fully alert.

"Of course, adar, you call him 'Legolas'," Eldarion replied with a large grin upon his face.

_We've been conditioned  
__To not make mistakes  
__But I can't live that way, no_

Aragorn hurried indoors, excitement written all over his face. His son stayed close to him as he dashed toward his room.

Legolas had smiled when he heard Eldarion doing his part as a decoy to lead Aragorn out, and now he sat before the open book, flipping through the empty pages.

He wondered what his friend had been trying to write; the only words were on the spine: 'Tales of Friendship'. The elf could smell the ink from the inkwell beside him, and he was tempted to write a few pages. He picked up the quill, fidgeted with it, and finally giving in, he dipped it into the ink.

_Staring at the blank page before you  
__Open up the dirty window  
__Let the sun illuminate the words  
__That you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance  
__So close you can almost taste it  
__Release your inhibitions  
__Feel the rain on your skin_

The Mirkwood elf started to write about how he became acquainted with the man. Occasionally he paused, listening to how the rain fell against the closed window. He smiled, his hand gliding subconsciously across the page, then stopped when he saw his friend standing in the doorway.

_No one could feel it for you  
__Only you can let it in  
__No one else, no one else  
__Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken  
__Live your life with arms wide open  
__To the years when your book begins  
__Feel the rain on your skin_

"Well, I could not wait for you to keep staring at the blank pages, could I?" Legolas asked, grinning at his friend.

"How did you know?" Aragorn asked, as Eldarion ran past him to Legolas' side.

"Your son seems to know everything. He was bored because his father was trying to write a book, and his mother was elsewhere, possibly with Faramir, and so, this little bee shared a plan with me." Legolas grinned and ruffled the boy's wet hair.

"But I am not a little bee, I am a boy," Eldarion protested.

"I know. That's just a phrase."

Eldarion seemed satisfied. "Adar, may I show Legolas what I drew yesterday?"

Aragorn nodded, knowing how proud the boy was of his creation. "Of course you may." Then he turned to his friend, and smiled. "Thank you," he said.

Legolas shrugged casually and left the room with Eldarion pulling him along. As soon as they were out of the door, Eldarion began to sneeze.

Aragorn shook his head, grinning. He walked toward the open book, knowing what the tale was about, even before he saw the title. He smiled, letting his mind drift toward that day so long ago.

Right on the first page, the title proclaimed: 'The First Meeting… in the Cold'.

_The rest is still unwritten  
__The rest is still unwritten_

**The End… for now…**


End file.
